1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical switches and circuit interrupters, and more particularly to an arrangement for coordinating the operation and positions of a disconnect linkage and an interrupter drive train.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various arrangements are known in the electrical power transmission and distribution fields for providing a circuit-interrupting function and visible air-gap isolation via a disconnect. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,658,976, Re. 27,625 and 4,677,262. Additionally, copending U.S. applications Ser. Nos. 07/331,216 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,792) and 07/487,356, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, are directed to an interrupter switch with selective disconnect. In such arrangements, the interrupter is rated to interrupt the load current whereas the disconnect is not. Thus, the interrupter must be operated to interrupt the current before the disconnect is opened.
The foregoing arrangements coordinate operation of the interrupter function and the disconnect function in various ways. For example, the arrangement of U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 27,625 and 2,658,976 utilize an operating mechanism which provides for initial operation of the interruption function with continued operation causing disconnect operation. Closing operating of the disconnect also must take place before continued operation can cause the interrupter function. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,262, a common drive is provided for operation of a disconnect and the charging of the operator mechanism for the interrupter. Upon tripping operation, the interrupter is opened followed by operation of the disconnect. With the disconnect open, closing of the interrupter is prevented via a sensor switch activated by the charging cam for the operator which is also on the same shaft as the disconnect device.
In the arrangement of U.S. application Ser. Nos. 07/331,216 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,792) and 07/487,356, a manually operable disconnect is provided. Additionally, locally and remotely controlled opening and closing operation of the interrupt function is provided. Thus, the need arises for coordination since the interruption and disconnection functions are not under the control of a common sequencing operation and can be individually controlled or actuated. As disclosed in the aforementioned '216 application, coordination for appropriate sequencing can be provided via mechanical and/or electrical arrangements. Specifically, a link 155 or a switch 150 can be utilized to sense initial operation of the manual disconnect out of the closed position, thus causing the operation of the interrupter to an open position prior to opening of the disconnect contacts. Additionally, another switch senses the open position of the disconnect and provides information to electrically inhibit the operator from closing the interrupters. The invention of the present application is directed to improvements of the arrangements of the aforementioned '216 application.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,245 is directed to a stored-energy operator for a switch and includes a latch arrangement for releasing an operating shaft.